Taking flight
by GirlWhoHasNoName
Summary: Shota. Dark fic. Psychoshipping. Kid Bakura and adult Mariku knew each other for a long time. Bakura knew it was best to stick clear of Mariku, or at least never be alone in his presence. But sometimes, some situations are just unavoidable... and bad things happen. Rated M for a very good reason. Have no idea what genre to place this in.


Hi people! Okay, before I'm brutally attacked... I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR MY PERFECT STALKER, PROMISE! Lol, this just... took over a bit ehehehe...

Yes, this is written in my moment of complete insanity... I took on the challenge and, hopefully succeeded?

It's not pretty. It's honestly very dark; not the usual "rape-turn-pleasure" fic so don't expect it. Not everyone is going to enjoy this. Trust me.  
I hoped to bring out the feelings both rapist and victim experience. Yes, this is no crack fic, not a trace of it; that I assure you. Not everyone's cup of tea; granted, it's unnerving.

But, bear in mind, this happens to real people. So, all my respect to those who went through and survived unfortunate events such as these; my heart goes out to you.

Okay, so now after most people already high-tailed and ran, let's start with the warning.

**_WARNING: _Rape in the worst form – shota.  
Not meant to be a pretty or aaaawwww-moment lemon, nor ending. Ending could or could not be character death – depends on your own imagination.  
Bakura might be a bit OOC. Just keep his age here in mind.  
Might upset some... um... most readers.  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Well, hopefully, you won't annihilate me after this.

PS: Wow, that's my longest author's note ever.

* * *

"Come on, Bakura. Let's go already!" Bakura recognised the irritated sound in Mariku's voice, knowing that if he stalled any longer there would be dire consequences – Mariku had used his inhuman strength on him once before and he really didn't want to experience it again.

"Keep your fucking pants on, Mariku, I'm on my way! Don't just think because you're fucking nineteen you can do what you want."

As soon as it escaped him, he regretted it.

Thick veins on both sides of the addressed male's face began to bulge like digging worms. His eyes resembled the benignity of a graveyard, but it was his hands clamping and unclamping that unnerved him most.

He had felt those hands clasp around his neck once, after they did those exact motions; the brute strength they possessed was alien… And it was impossible to make them let go. If his father hadn't walked in on them that day…

Of course the male claimed he was only playing and provided the sob story that he didn't know he had so much strength. Well, Mariku might have fooled his father, but Bakura knew better...

Since then, he made sure he was with someone when the male was around, but now... now Mariku wanted to go into the woods with him... alone.

"Watch your language, mister!"

"But… Dad-"

"No buts! You're beginning to make me wonder whether I should still allow you two out alone in the woods. You're acting awfully childish today, Bakura." Akefia gave his son the look respectfully dubbed as "the evil-eye", but eleven year old Bakura wasn't deterred by it today.

"Dad, Mariku-" he paused when a firm hand grabbed his wrist, dragging him away while scolding in a patronizing voice that resembled the look in the usually lifeless lavender eyes.

"Now, now, Bakura. Listen to uncle Akefia. He knows what's best for us."

… Since when?

Bakura glared at the sudden change of heart Mariku underwent, knowing full well that Mariku HATED authority, but said male was preoccupied in giving his father an angelic smile, one which was returned wholeheartedly. "Don't worry, uncle Akefia. I will take good care of Bakura here."

How was Mariku able to sound so innocent?

The older man pulled a thoughtful face that made his scar scrunch up and whiten a little, one that Mariku recognised could lead to a potential "no", so he had to act fast. Uncle Akefia and his father, Marik, were childhood friends, causing the two families to come in constant contact by default, so it wasn't long before he knew the old man inside-out; and this facial expression was no exception.

Being a master manipulator, knowing the people around him and what they _wanted_ to hear was as important to him as breathing.

Especially things concerning Bakura.

Mariku still remembered the first day he laid eyes on Bakura; the boy was small, well smaller, and feisty. It intrigued him… Actually, it made his interest peak – in more ways than one, and it surprised him that no one noticed his unusual interest in the little silver-haired one.

Well, he wasn't complaining; it was quite fortunate.

And right now, the woods were one perfect opportunity he couldn't pass up, so he had to pull all the stops to get what he wanted.

"I'll take my cell phone and we'll be back before nightfall. Besides, I can keep the little one in line!" as conformation, Mariku plucked on Bakura's wrist hard enough to make him stumble forward.

"Hey!"

"Hush!"

Twisting the caught wrist harshly, the white-haired boy stilled, knowing his so-called cousin's method by heart; Mariku was going to grind and twist on that wrist until he submitted. So it was better to give up now than end up with a sore wrist for the next few days again.

Yup, just one of Mariku's many hidden talents he had the privilege of knowing intimately.

Akefia, oblivious to Mariku's underhanded tactic, smiled approvingly at the older boy.

"Well, it DOES seem as though you can handle him. Not a lot of people can say that. We all know how… Bakura-y Bakura can be sometimes." Then the two older men laughed lightly at the joke.

Though the words were said in kind-hearted jest, they punctured Bakura's heart; no one understood him or his way of thinking... and the truth hurts. Yet, he would never, ever show weakness to anyone. That he promised himself a very long time ago.

Heartache was no exception.

"Of course, uncle Akefia. Should we go to the little café to get you something, too?"

Bakura huffed at Mariku's uncharacteristically helpfulness, but a sharp twist on his wrist switched him back to mute mode.

"No, thank you, dear child. That will make the trip longer and I don't want you out for more than needed." He gave Bakura a scolding look. "I wish my dear son here would learn to be as considerate as you."

Bakura felt a jab at his heart… Okay, that really, REALLY hurt.

He wanted to tell his father about Mariku's twofaced ways, that those lavender eyes were full of scorn as soon as their backs were turned, but an urgent squeeze on his wrist reminded him who was really in control here so he wisely clammed up. When he felt another squeeze on his wrist, he understood Mariku wanted him to give an answer.

"Yes, father." He replied meekly at the words, though his insides were screaming at the unfairness of it all.

There was something about his cousin he couldn't stand. Something that made him want to wring the older boy's neck in return, but at his young age he didn't quite yet understand what and why he was feeling this.

"Good. Now, off you go. Enjoy yourselves!"

"Thank you, uncle! We will!" Bakura felt his last hope diminish when Mariku pulled him out of the caravan and into the nearby bushes, leaving behind the safety of surrounding people.

He wouldn't say he hated Mariku; the man was quite likable when he wanted to be, but today just felt… different. Why, he did not know.

"Oh, we will…" Mariku iterated suddenly and gave Bakura a meaningful look from over his shoulder, turning it into a menacing promise that made Bakura's hair stand on end. It was as though he had to be afraid of Mariku… but why?

In silence, as Bakura was dragged deeper and deeper into the woods, the plant growth became thicker, making navigation more difficult. And with that in mind, Bakura's throat tightened considerably - he felt trapped.

"Where are we going?"

"Just shut up and move." This answer made Bakura's defiance flare and he twisted his wrist free. His chest rising and falling rapidly as Mariku turned slowly, glaring at him with a maniacal cool demeanour and eyes spelling painful death, but Bakura didn't falter.

"Tell me where we are going or I'm not taking another step! I'll sit right here and scream!"

At first Mariku's eyes flamed up and Bakura feared murder was on the agenda, but then something odd happened; Mariku… smiled. A sickeningly sweet one, before taking his hand like a gentleman would the queen.

"Some place special, cuz. I found it yesterday. You'll like it there." He pulled Bakura a little closer. "I promise."

The answer _sounded_ legitimate. He heard a lot about breathtaking places hidden deep within the heart of the small forest.

"Oh..."

Besides, he didn't seem as threatening anymore. Maybe he overestimated the guy? Since that strangling incident, the male never hurt him – except for the occasional "wrist-twist", as Bakura had dubbed it.

They fell in line to continue their intended route, and now, after their short conversing, the more the minutes ticked by the more Bakura's throat eased up again; nothing bad was happening. If Mariku really wanted to do something bad to him, he would've done already. Right? That meant they _really_ were only going to a special place Mariku found. Mariku was even nice enough to help him when the thick plant growth became too difficult for him to handle alone.

So, no big deal.

Right?

It wasn't long after when Mariku halted, Bakura having to stop wildly or bump into the larger male. Brown eyes met with lavender and Bakura shivered – Mariku had this way of smiling that reminded him of Halloween freaks, no that was incorrect; he had the _type_ of smile that would SCARE Halloween freaks.

"We're here." Mariku stated plainly, jerking Bakura out of the thicket and into the open, the sun now warming up his skin as he gazed at his new surroundings.

'Here' was truly as special as Marik had assured; the beauty _was_ breathtaking. There was this small pond surrounded by luscious plant life; greens in all shades, small patches of colourful blossoms, the pond's water clear enough to allow you to detect fish every so often, birds being peppy... It was just simply breathtaking.

"Wow…" his honest reaction made Mariku chuckle, so Bakura immediately tried covering it up with a tough voice. "You know. Wow in terms that you call it _special_. Since when did you go all _sentimental_?"

Mariku said nothing, only releasing the thin wrist to start removing his shoes and socks. Bakura frowned at this, then shrugged and turned away – what the older irksome male did was none of his business. The sooner Mariku finished his so-called super secret stuff he said he did here, the sooner they could leave for the safety of home.

Carefully, so that Mariku won't notice, he scrutinized his surroundings, enjoying the peaceful aura covering every tree and bush. Against his will, his mind began to drift, hovering on innocent things like how it would feel like to fly or breathe under water.

However, this sense of peace didn't last long.

"I went "sentimental" since I met you, prettyboy." Mariku murmured huskily in his ear before running past him and jumping into the pond, causing a splash so intense it made birds scatter from trees with loud calls for help.

Whoa...

Bakura was frozen, unsure of what to do at the image he just saw. He didn't know what freaked him out more; the fact that Mariku had flirted with him, or that he had just run past him butt-naked.

Now, Bakura was not a complete idiot at his age – he recognised flirting from friendliness. THAT was flirting.

Wait… why was Mariku flirting with _him_, anyway? He always talked about the pretty girls he was dating, why would he be interested in someone like him? And why in the world would he jump in naked into a pond?

"Come on, Bakura. Jump in!" Bakura froze and felt a little tingling of warning run down his preteen spine.

"I-I didn't bring any swimming trunks." Mariku cackled loudly at that.

"Sure you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, imbecile. You were born with it!" with that, Mariku swam away deeper into the pond, splashing loudly in free stroke, so he never saw the look of utter shock on Bakura's face when he deciphered Mariku's innuendo.

Did the man just tell him to get into the water... NAKED?

His eyes followed Mariku around, unable to _not_ notice the caramel buttocks clearly protruding from the safety of the water. He reddened some more – _this _was why he didn't want to jump in naked.

"There's no way I could be born with it. If I did, why would mother always dress me up in trunks before swimming!" He called defiantly over the splashes. When receiving no answer he just sat down near the water's edge and pulled his knees up to his chin, waiting for Mariku to grow bored with this activity.

Oh, this was sooooo great.

Woohoo.

He was going to have to watch Mariku swim the whole time. How exciting. He could've been home, pestering the neighbours or just being in the yard playing with spiders, but no, they had to plan a whole stupid camping trip and he got stuck with Mariku – for a whole weekend!

It just wasn't fair.

"Hey!"

Bakura jumped at the sudden voice in front of him, startled out of his daydream… then grew angry.

What was it with Mariku and surprise "hellos"? It was as though the male got a kick out of scaring people beyond their limits!

"You know I hate that, asshole! Why won't you-"Bakura paused, his anger dissipating, when something became painfully clear to him; Mariku was right in front of him, fully exposed. He'd never seen other guys naked so close up before, and though distorted by rippling water, nothing was concealed.

Mariku cocked his head to the side at Bakura's sudden silence, but smirked when he noticed where the boy's gaze was aimed.

He didn't know whether to be disappointed or triumphant; he knew Bakura was a challenge. The way the boy always stood up to everyone, challenging authority and being unmanageable made him believe Bakura would not fall for his intellectual mind games – or at least put up a decent fight beforehand. It would be a pity if the boy gave no resistance whatsoever.

"You like watching me?"

It didn't take a genius to realize what Mariku meant, so Bakura quickly glanced away, blushing with a huge frown – he hated being made a fool of and Mariku was just so damned good at it. But he would never admit that!

"No! You're ugly."

This made Mariku grin wildly – _there _was the Bakura he knew and... desired.

He raised himself out of the water, but Bakura ignored him flat out and watched everything but the nearing face, extremely uncomfortable with the naked form closing in.

"You know, Kura, a naked body is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, it's completely normal." Bakura kept ignoring, so Mariku took a seat next to him, making sure to brush his wet body against the little one, eliciting a shiver from the white-haired beauty.

"In fact, I'm sure yours is even prettier than mine or anyone else's."

_Hook._

Bakura scowled at Mariku before staring at the water again; this displeased him to the point of uneasiness. How dare he use the word "pretty" on him?

"I am _not_ pretty. Other girls are pretty." His stare returned to a scowl, feeling disgusted for some reason he couldn't explain.

"Nothing compared to yours."

_Line._

Bakura carefully glanced back at Mariku and then over his body, feeling the small strange tingling again that started... _down_ _there_. Slowly he let his eyes skim down Mariku's toned body, drinking in the golden colour and the rich muscles everywhere.

Until his eyes caught on to a certain muscle that fascinated him, one that he just couldn't remove his eyes from; _down there_, Marik was so… stiff! He'd seen other male genetalia in books before, but never one so… big. And pointing towards the sky. Sure his own had gone al strangely hard before, but nothing like this.

Mariku noticed Bakura's fixation and flexed his muscles, causing every rippling muscle to tighten as he leaned back, exposing more of him to curious eyes.

"It's broken." Bakura stated, his eyes never leaving Mariku's groin. Addressed male had to fight hard to keep himself from madly chuckling, the innocence exciting him to the point of plain insanity.

"No, Bakura. I have an erection. Male's dicks have it when something happens to make them want to have sex." He looked at Bakura with a questioning look. "You have heard of sex before, haven't you?"

Irritably, Bakura nodded his head, scowl deepening on his small face. This was embarrassing and disgusting. And Mariku was treating him as though he was an idiot. He knew what sex was, and he was grossed out by it. Yet…

His eyes went back to the transformed thing he learned was a penis, still enthralled by its look and the dark blue vein that was clearly visible in its present state.

Too caught up with looking at it, he didn't notice Mariku bending over to him, closer to him. Not until the man reached his ear, whispering into it and tickling the outside of his shell with his lips.

"You can touch it… Explore it." Bakura said nothing, but his eyes widening was enough answer for Mariku even before he verbally made his resistance known.

"No! I'm not touching your... dick." He had trouble remembering the recently taught word, but felt proud when he did.

Little did he know his answer was going to be his downfall; Mariku realized then and there the boy _was_ going to put up an honest fight and it turned him on so bad that his nethers tightened painfully, forcing him to the brink of losing control.

"Well, I knew you weren't man enough to touch it. Your dad was right. You really are spineless." Mariku watched the boy closely from the corner of his eye to see the reaction to his words... and Bakura didn't disappoint. The small head jerked and the eyes turned got a new shimmer grom hate, letting Marik know that he had hit a very tender spot.

Oh, this was just too easy.

Bakura's head screamed no, his curiosity and rebelliousness screamed yes… Rebellion reigned victorious.

Mariku felt his excitement grew when Bakura's hand rose towards him, tentatively reaching with the delicate small hand.

_Sinker._

Mariku's heart beat faster, his eyes dilated; his breathing became erratic and loud – he was so ready to feel that little hand on him.

Bakura was startled when Mariku gasped as his warm hand circled the now damp erection, fingers not able to fully reach around it... But the feeling of what he now held in his hand made him forget all other things; never had he felt skin so soft – the only skin he could think of close to this type of softness was inside the mouth.

It was the weirdest feeling, the hard muscle contradicting the smooth skin over it, each vein etched clearly and moving with the skin as he touched and prodded at it.

He wanted to pull back when Mariku threw his head back and gave a loud moan, afraid he was hurting the man with his constant exploring.

"Don't Bakura… it's soooo good."

When Mariku's head came back up again, there was something in his eyes there that made Bakura afraid again, a type of gleam that reminded him of a snake's cold cruel eyes, but the man's voice sounded so sweet, soft and purring it was impossible to be scared for too long.

"Now, I want you to stroke up and down."

What? This was going too far.

"No! I felt it, that's enough." Bakura pulled away, but before he could get up to move a large hand enveloped his, pulling it back towards the inflated muscle. Bakura tried to squirm free, but a warning in Mariku's eyes made him stop and allow his hand to be placed back.

The previously soft skin now held the quality of nothing but a dangerous disease he wanted to release, the warmth radiating from it nothing but scorching. Yet, he held on, afraid of what might happen if he dared defy Mariku again.

Yet, he just knew this was not right.

Being as calm as though nothing had happened, Mariku patiently rid his one hand from all natural debris that clung to it and placed it over Bakura's, showing him the way, lifting his hand up over the foreskin and down again a few times before letting Bakura continue on his own.

"That's it, Kura. You're so good at this."

Once again he threw his head back, moaning loudly with ecstasy. This time Bakura wasn't caught off guard because of it, so he kept stroking the thick thing, keeping a steady rhythm with the slippery skin that made soft wet sounds rise up.

Bakura felt sick inside, yet there was that tickling feeling in his stomach, too. He wanted to throw up, yet understand more of these foreign ministrations he was forced to do.

"Oh, Ra, Bakura…Faster."

Bakura did just that. For some reason he couldn't explain, his body began to react to this; he grew his own... erection. It was painful with the clothes he was wearing, but he couldn't stop it from happening. And he didn't want to stop what he was doing to Mariku at all.

That was until something transparent dripped from the tip.

"Fuck, are you peeing!?" He cried out in disgusted, letting go and scrambling backwards to avoid the inevitable stream of water he believed was to come. Mariku, however, laughed crazily with his tongue protruding his lips as he enjoyed Bakura's reaction to precum in every way imaginable. His veins bulged until it seems as though they were going to rip from his skin and his eyes rolled back.

This was too much for Bakura.

He jumped up and ran as fast as his preteen legs could carry him. He was pretty fast for his age and with the extra dose of adrenalin, he moved at quite a fast pace and placed a relatively great distance between him and the pond... yet Mariku was faster.

Bakura gave a startled cry when his legs were tackled out from under him, sending him to the ground before being covered by unbearable weight. He wheezed underneath the pressure, chest painfully digging into the earth's uneven texture.

"So you thought you could run." He felt warm breaths in the back of his neck and shivered; Mariku was barely panting while he himself was out of breath, the weight on top of his small chest only making it worse. He was also uncomfortably aware of something hard pressed against his back, knowing full well what it was and he was revolted by the idea of it.

"Mariku..." he wheezed painfully. "Get... off..."

"Why should I grant you that!? Give me a valid reason!" For emphasis, he squeezed himself harder over the boy, making breathing practically impossible. Bakura's ears had burned after Marik's howls so close to them, but that was now forgotten as he began to fight, black spots crossing in front of his eyes and a strange pressure building in his head as he tried in vain to get enough air into his lungs.

Never had he been so scared in his life. He got in just enough air to prolong his consciousness, but not enough to keep him there.

He was just about to surrender to darkness when the weight lifted, giving him freedom to the oxygen he so desperately needed – never had air tasted this sweet.

"Then again, today will be less fun if you're... gone. Plus, what will I tell your father?" Mariku chuckled darkly, grabbing the panting Bakura by the back of his shirt and manhandling him back to towards the pond.

Once they reached it, Mariku threw him back on the ground before kneeling next to him, grabbing onto his wrists before Bakura could make a break for it again.

"Now, I'm going to teach you everything about the male body you should know."

This confused Bakura – he had learned everything about his body already. His father briefed him long ago, and what he didn't hear from him he learned from the older kids at school. What was there Mariku could teach him? He even learned basics about the female body.

What was Mariku talking about?

"I know everything! I am male, too, stupid!"

"Do you know how two men have sex then, Bakura? Do you?" As he gave Bakura something to think about and effectively distracting him, Mariku took on the task of slyly ridding Bakura of his clothing, leaving only the shirt behind. He learned that taking off the shirt broke kids' concentration... and Bakura was a little too feisty to take that chance with.

Getting rid of Bakura's flip-flops, shorts and underwear was a cinch, as the smaller was still contemplating an answer.

Bakura played the idea over and over in his head; vaguely aware of his clothes disappearing, but not caring, as he was still struggling with the riddle Mariku gave him: Men didn't have the same openings. Mariku HAD to be joking!

"They can't! Men don't have the same things women have!"

"Oh, but they do, little Bakura. Right here." to prove his statement, he managed to unceremoniously thrust his index finger between Bakura's buttocks, effectively prodding Bakura's puckered hole to clearly indicate _where_.

Bakura squealed and fought Mariku again, but the man climbed over him, effectively pinning him to the ground. He laughed madly and his eyes were nothing but dilated pupils, leaving only a small bit of lavender on the outsides as he stared Bakura down.

"NO! It's impossible!"

"On contrary, my dear Bakura; it is VERY possible... and I'm going to show you."

Bakura's squeals turned to angered cries and he began fighting; hitting Mariku's chest over and over as he struggled to get up, but the older man only looked down and laughed, not even remotely phased by his facade. No amount of hitting, biting, kicking, screaming or scratching made the man show any pain. In fact, the more he struggled, the wider Mariku grinned, even going as far as to spur Bakura on.

This went on for a large amount of time, Bakura giving everything he got to get away... until his young body grew tired, the pounding of his fists showing his building fatigue as they lost all potency.

Eventually, he gave up.

All Mariku had to do, was keep the small body pinned until the boy tired himself out.

Which was exactly what happened, so, when Bakura couldn't go on any more he stilled, giving in to the last resort...

He cried.

"There, there, little one." Mariku consoled, stroking over the now tangled white hair, filled with natural debris that embedded them there during the fight. Bakura did nothing to oppose the touch, only sobbing a little louder and clenching his eyes shut.

Mariku gazed at the smaller boy's angelic features; he was really going to turn into a handsome man someday... strong too. He gave quite a struggle for such a small boy. But in the end, he was overpowered.

Yes, he, Mariku, had the ability to overpower even the feistiest of boys, forcing them to lose hope and give in to his divinity. No one was stronger than him, no one better. He was the best of the best, unparalleled, unchallenged, the mightiest in the world.

He was God.

"That's better, little one." He kept on soothing as Bakura's crying grew softer, reaching into his back pocket for a little magic called lube. He had to take the little one back in one piece, even if he felt he didn't have the patience right now. He had to wait just a little longer to complete his ritual of dominance, the ultimate show of absolute power, so keeping himself out of unnecessary trouble was a good idea.

He knew Bakura's soul was crushed. So, with relative certainty, he got up from the little one, effectively coating his fingers with scentless fluid while Bakura just stayed there, motionless as dry sobs wracked his little body.

Mariku swelled with pride; _he_ was able to do all of that. _He_ was amazing enough to break people's spirits.

It excited him... it _over_excited him.

As soon as he deemed his fingers well lubricated, he leaned back onto Bakura and spread his legs, eliciting a submissive whimper that made his head spin with lust; so he pushed the first finger in.

This made Bakura fight a little, but Mariku crushed it harshly.

"You can't fight me, Bakura. I'm stronger than you." He reiterated those words as he thrust his finger inside the insane warmth, effectively stopping any resistance before it could manifest by means of verbal communication alone.

This absolute power over Bakura turned him on more than any pretty picture or lap dance could ever. It turned him on even more than the intense heat surrounding his finger, so, a bit impatient, he sent a second finger after the first.

Bakura screamed.

Never had he felt anything this painful in his life, never had anything humiliate him like this. He thought his most private parts were in front; he was wrong. This was way more private than anything in the world and it was getting violated.

The fingernails were long, scraping against his insides to the point of tenderness. It was burning, oh fuck, it was burning. It felt as though he was being scooped inside-out. His ring muscle clenched at the intruders to keep them out, not yet having given up, something Bakura had done long ago and wish they would, too.

He was tired, he was cold, nauseous. He was in pain, searing pain...

He wanted to go home. He would give Mariku anything, as long as he could just go home.

He lost his train of thought when Mariku added a third finger and cried out, arching his back in agony. His eyes were hazed as his body and soul concentrated on shutting out the pain.

Once again, it was too much, and with renewed strength he fought – to Mariku's surprise. But the man didn't mind; he welcomed it. It was just another opportunity to prove his superiority over this insignificant being; so he threw himself over the boy again, fingers still buried inside.

He realized he was a little immobile the way his fingers was buried and he had to keep the odds on his side – so he masterly caught both Bakura's wrists and pinned them above his head, effectively making the boy stay down.

It was amazing how smooth the little one was – no hair like his older female victims. But none of them excited him the way this little one did!

"Mariku, stop. PLEASE!"

Oh, the anguished calls were music to his ears, and when it stopped he was unhappy... so he buried the three fingers inside Bakura as deep and hard as he could, forcefully trying to coax more out.

It worked.

This time Bakura practically shrieked for mercy, pitching higher than he ever believed was possible for the voice of any little boy.

Mariku was in heaven.

He held the fingers there.

Bakura's eyes leaked profusely as scorching turned to numbing agony. He couldn't properly feel the back of his legs as a cold, painful tingle took over from the hips down, his toes completely numb. His small hands dug into the earth, nails now filthy with grains of soil as he tried to vent some of the pain and frustration out of his body.

He never realized tensing up was making it worse.

Then the unthinkable happened; Mariku pulled out. At first Bakura expected them to be jabbed back inside mercilessly, but they didn't return. His relief from stretching was short-lived however, when his legs were spread further and something pushed at his entrance again.

It wasn't fingers this time. It felt like...

His eyes snapped open, only to find Mariku already pushing the head of his erection inside.

"No!" it was a drawn out wail, but Mariku ignored both it and the renewed tears, too caught up with completing his ritual of bottoming inside the boy. The heat was making his body shake in anticipation, sweat running from his brow and dripping onto the small form beneath him; it all went unnoticed as pleasure built in his stomach and flowed up to wipe out the last bit of his normal brain function.

"It hurts! Mariku, it hurts! It's ripping me apart!"

He gave Bakura no time to adjust – he had waited long enough. The boy won't be ripped apart like he claimed – his careful stretching beforehand should take care of that, so; he didn't have to wait any longer.

Pulling back out, Bakura screamed again, voice now hoarse as the boy constantly overstrained it. Mariku drowned in the sounds, feeling his erection twitch as it was aroused even further.

In answer to the pained cries, he thrust back in, keeping fresh yells erupting from the voice as he began a fast pace, driving in as deep as he could.

There were no other sounds around now; birds were silent, fish that jumped every now and then had stopped as though afraid of what was happening above the surface. Even the sounds of bugs were missing. The only thing Bakura could make out was his own screaming, Mariku's howls and the slapping of skin against skin.

Bakura went silent again, now too tired to even scream in pain. He had no choice but to accept his fate, so he closed his eyes to shut himself off and hoped it ended soon.

Then something... changed.

At first he felt a blinding pain ripping through him... then it went away, and an extra squishing sound was heard every time Mariku pushed forward. It was extremely wet inside of him... what was this?

As Mariku continued to rape him, the warm wetness leaked out of his violated entrance and down between his cheeks, soaking the ground. The ground grew wet underneath them, even his lower back became aware of the wetness.

Soon, he felt... light. As though drifting on clouds... drifting away... far, far away...

Mariku ended his dark ritual with one erratic animalistic call, growling as spurt after spurt of wet whiteness filled his boy's intestines. He threw his head back in pleasure, mouth hanging open and tongue dangling outside again as he revelled in the feeling.

Bakura was his now. He owned him like he did the others. They were all HIS!

He remained like that in his afterglow, panting, loving the power he felt surging through his veins in his high, now giving him enough energy to tackle anyone and anything standing in his way.

Even the troubles that might come with this act to someone so close to his family seemed small and far.

He was invincible.

Remembering the boy beneath him, he looked down, but froze and twisted his head in confusion...

The boy was bleeding – heavily.

As he pulled out, a large gush of blood followed, causing a dark red mess on the earth's floor. He was no doctor, but the amount excreted was definitely not healthy – and it kept coming.

"Bakura." He called in a voice still faintly husky; a faint groan was heard in return, but that was all. And the blood kept flowing, soaking Mariku's knees now as it came too fast for the earth to drink in.

"Bakura, wake up!" he slapped the boy, but got no response. Faint breathing was all what was left.

Mariku panicked.

Bakura heard a voice repeatedly calling for him, but it was far and distant. He didn't want to leave the inviting lightness. This was lovely. He felt warm and cold at the same time – and heavy. His limbs, lower back and butt didn't hurt anymore. Comforting darkness began to take over and he couldn't really form coherent thoughts anymore, but that was okay.

Because he finally knew how it felt to fly – he felt free.

He _was_ free.

* * *

Well...Ahem.

To those who had nerves of steel to make it to the end, review please. I can only get better with help.

Thank you!


End file.
